Desperate Measures
by Satan's Pet Turtle
Summary: With the threat of separation hanging over Itachi and Sasuke's heads, they're willing to go to extraordinary lengths to preserve their relationship. *PWP, shota, yaoi, incest, pedophilia, KakaItaSasu*


_Cody: I got what I wanted * A *_

**Daelyn: It was backward though. *****sniffles*** Like, I had to write the double bj and then you got to write the ItaSasu. THAT'S MESSED UP AND WRONG AND AKSDJHFALSDKJHFALKSDJHFALSKDHJFLA

_Cody: HEY HEY HEY I HELPED WITH THE DOUBLE BLOWJOB I HAD TO WRITE DISGUSTINGLY MUSHY SEX AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ALL THE LOVEY DOVEY GAY SHIT_

**Daelyn: LIKE LOVEY DOVEY GAY SHIT IS SO FUCKING HORRIBLE I LOVE IT GODDAMN IT I LIVE OFF WAFF LIKE A FUCKING EEL LIVES OFF VAGINA BITCH *punches you in the mouth***

_Cody: *crawls into the darkness and sobs because my master doesn't love me anymore*_

**Daelyn: Sh~~ No tears, just dreams. *sloths you gently***

_Cody: *hisses and bites your hand off* mmm flesh. Yum._

**Daelyn: ZOMG Cody control your urges. We're not in the bedroom yet. Anyway, like we hope you enjoy this piece of pervy pedophilia. XD Like, legit pedophilia. Thanks Kakashi. You're a real great guy. *snickers***

_Cody: I'M SORRY I CAN'T *FOAMS AT THE MOUTH* I NEED BUTT_

**Daelyn: *throws you a butt Albert Fish style* ARE YOU HAPPY YET YOU SICK FREAK**

_Cody: Thank *noms*_

**Daelyn: Alright, well, we hope you like this piece. Good-bye! *waves***

_Cody: Bai ; u ;_

* * *

"Sasuke is out of control. He doesn't pay attention in class, he talks back, he never turns in his homework, and he never uses honorifics!"

"That isn't true! He's lying, Aniki." Sasuke pouted and folded his arms across his chest, shifting his weight onto one knee. Itachi sighed and wrapped an arm around Sasuke, pulling him closer.

"What do you mean he's out of control? It's true he's been having behavioral problems, but that's understandable considering the circumstances."

Sasuke huffed and threw a cocky glare at Kakashi. Of course his Nii-san would jump to his defense!

"I understand this is a tough time for you guys, but that still doesn't excuse all of his behavior. He's always late and makes a dramatic appearance whenever he decides it's time for class. He and Naruto mess around all the time, pulling pranks and hardly ever get any work done." Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean, have you even _read_ the pink slips I sent home with him?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "What pink slips?" He looked down at his little brother with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Sasuke shrank. "Will I have to _punish_ you again?" Sasuke flushed bright red and looked down at the ground.

"N-No, Nii-san..." Sasuke bit his lip.

Kakashi furrowed his brow at this exchange. Ah, that reminded him of another point he wanted to bring up...

"I've also been having some suspicions regarding the nature of you and Sasuke's relationship."

Itachi's eyebrows drew together, but his hold around Sasuke seemed to tighten.

"How so?"

Kakashi heaved a sigh. How was he supposed to say this without...offending them? What if he _was_ wrong? Then what would his student think of him?

"You two seem...very close. More so than I've seen in the past. I mean, look at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro- they practically rip each other's heads off everyday." Kakashi looked between the two of them, trying to convey this in the most ambiguous way he could. "You two never seem to fight. Sasuke clings to you and says nothing but good things about you."

"Pardon my bluntness, but we're all we have left, Kakashi-san. We can't help if there's a little codependency until we can cope with this." Itachi was nervous, but he tried his hardest to hide it. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat and he wrapped his arms tighter around his big brother. Did he find out their secret?

"Yes, I understand that, but even before the...accident, you two were just as close. Sasuke always talks about you, _fawns_ over you. The other girls are practically jealous of you, Itachi-kun."

"Oh? Well I wasn't aware of this." Itachi smirked at Sasuke and the boy blushed even brighter.

"I can't help it...I love my big brother," he shrugged, burying his face in his Nii-san's shirt. Itachi inwardly rejoiced in the adorableness of Sasuke.

"There's a difference in the love between siblings and...this," Kakashi sighed.

Itachi's face darkened and his eyes flashed red. "What the hell are you implying?"

"I believe that you and Sasuke may have an inappropriate relationship."

Itachi's eyes narrowed into slits and he clenched his fists. "You have nothing but unfounded allegations."

"Oh? You're not just denying it?"

"I have nothing to deny," he spat, releasing his hold on Sasuke and taking a step closer to Kakashi's desk. Sasuke watched the beginnings of the scene unfold with wide eyes. Were they going to get in trouble? Kakashi didn't think Itachi was hurting him...right?

"It's not like that!" He exclaimed. "My Aniki would never do anything I didn't want!"

Kakashi's eyes widened and Itachi gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, Sasuke."

Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Itachi like a frightened animal. Itachi deflated with a huge sigh.

"I love Sasuke. Whether or not the way in which I love him is appropriate, it won't change the way I feel about him." Itachi looked at Kakashi then, his expression free of all former malice. He looked more afraid than anything. He seemed like the lost child he should have been instead of the facade of a strong adult he pretended to be. "We're all we have left."

Kakashi frowned. Did he have it in him to break the brothers apart? Itachi was right, they had no one else but each other. But still...Sasuke was so young. Was he being taken advantage of?

"K-Kakashi...sensei." Kakashi turned his gaze to Sasuke. The boy stared at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. "I could...do something for you, if it means me and my Aniki can stay together."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean?

"I beg your pardon?"

Sasuke took a step forward and placed his hand on Kakashi's desk. He dragged his gaze from the floor and locked eyes with the man.

"I could make you feel good..."

Itachi froze and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. What the hell had gotten into him? Kakashi stopped breathing, waiting for whatever was going to come out of his mouth next.

"Nii-san says I'm really good at doing...things." Sasuke smiled and leaned in until their breaths mingled. Kakashi felt the first sparks of arousal racing up and down his spine. Lord knows that child was attractive...

"Sasuke what are you-" Itachi whispered feverishly, but Kakashi raised a hand to silence him.

"H-Hold on, Itachi-kun. I think we might be onto something here."

With a triumphant grin, Sasuke sauntered around the desk. Itachi reeled backward, all of the wind gone from his lungs. Was this really happening?

"What do you want me to do? I'll do _anything."_

Kakashi's breath hitched. Anything?

"What did you have in mind?"

"I could..." Sasuke blushed and averted his eyes. What lengths was he willing to go to for their relationship, to keep them together? Sasuke kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on his knees, spreading his legs apart. "I could suck you off," he muttered, his eyes sinfully innocent and his face bright red.

Itachi was shocked. Was his brother really that desperate? "Sasuke, you don't have to-"

"I'm doing it, Nii-san...I don't want to lose you." He threw a small, reassuring smile toward his big brother. He didn't mind doing this if it meant he could stay with Itachi.

Kakashi was going to protest- after all, he was only twelve- but the way Sasuke dragged his fingers along the insides of his thighs silenced him.

"Aniki says I'm _really_ good at this..." He stared up at Kakashi with a sultry look in his eyes, moving a hand to tug the zipper down and free him from the tight confines of his pants. Kakashi could barely remember how to breathe when Sasuke reached inside and stroked him. The boy pulled his length out then leaned forward and lapped at the head of Kakashi's quickly hardening cock. The man moaned and gripped the armrests of his chair.

He could hardly believe that this was his student on his knees, licking his _cock._ He threw a glance toward Itachi, almost worried he was going to be angry, but the teen was biting his lip. He shifted on his feet, his eyes darting from Kakashi to the floor.

"I-I could help," Itachi offered after a moment. He couldn't leave his little brother alone with such a..._big_ problem. Without waiting for a response, he slunk around the desk and kneeled beside Sasuke. He gave his little brother an encouraging smile before he dipped his head down and joined him in his ministrations. Kakashi looked down at both heads willing to enact any single one of his darkest fantasies if it just meant they could be with each other.

Sasuke blushed and looked over at Itachi.

"H-How do we do it with two people?" He whispered, even though Kakashi could clearly hear him. "I mean, we've never done anything like this before."

"Just do what you normally do. I'm sure he'll like it."

Sasuke nodded. He leaned forward swirled his tongue over the head of Kakashi's cock, causing the man to groan. Taking this as a good sign, the boy took more and more of Kakashi's length into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. Itachi flattened his tongue and dragged it up whatever part of his cock Sasuke couldn't fit into his little mouth.

Kakashi moaned and rested his head against the back of his chair, his hands winding around the necks of both boys. Itachi brought his hand to caress Kakashi's balls. They were _way_ too good at this. How long had their taboo relationship thrived? He breathed heavily, holding tighter to their hairlines. Every lewd pop and obscene suck fueled his arousal and heated the inferno in the pit of his stomach. His hips bucked without his consent, nearly gagging Sasuke, but he took it with a surprising amount of ease. He swallowed around Kakashi's length and the man nearly lost it right there. Itachi yanked Kakashi's pants and boxers down a bit more so he had more access to his balls. Once they were exposed, Itachi leaned forward and sucked one into his warm, wet mouth. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach coiled. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was so close to release he could practically _taste_ it.

Itachi's hand slipped beneath the cotton of Sasuke's shirt to rub small circles in his back. He reached a hand up to play with his hair and used his other to tickle the lower front of his stomach. Teasingly, he pulled both hands back to lift Sasuke's shirt over his head, tending to Kakashi's cock while Sasuke was satisfyingly preoccupied. Once his shirt was discarded, Sasuke once again took over sucking Kakashi's length and picked himself up to lead Itachi's hand lower to the hem of his pants. He mewled around Kakashi's cock and arched into his brother's touch.

That was the last straw. Kakashi couldn't take anymore. He moved his hands to grip the arms of his chair and came with a loud moan. Sasuke happily took in Kakashi's cum, staring at him with an innocent expression that turned him on more than he thought it could. His cheeks flushed, eyes hazy- he was quite a sight to behold. Sasuke then turned to Itachi, holding every drop of Kakashi's cum in his mouth. He moved until Itachi's hand was hidden inside the confines of his pants. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Itachi, carefully spilling Kakashi's cum into the elder's mouth. Itachi eagerly drank the liquid and moaned into the kiss, pressing harder against Sasuke's erection. Sasuke mewled loudly and thrust himself deeper into Itachi's grip, just begging for more friction.

Itachi pulled away from the kiss with a smirk and turned to face Kakashi.

"You'll have to excuse my little brother. He gets awfully excited," he chuckled. Kakashi nodded. Sasuke sure was a needy little mess.

"Nii-san," Sasuke whined, "come on, hurry up."

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Aniki," he sobbed, "please."

"You want _me?"_

Sasuke nodded furiously. "Please, Nii-san, I need you."

Itachi smiled and dipped his head to kiss Sasuke again, devouring his lips. He moved his hand in Sasuke's pants faster and nearly gasped in shock when Sasuke pushed him back. But Sasuke only did this so he could latch on to the elder's neck and suck as though his life depended on it.

"Please, please fuck me, big brother," he whined.

Kakashi groaned. He could already tell this was going to be a wonderful show. Who was he to stop their fun?

Itachi carefully pushed Sasuke back and crawled on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Sasuke squeezed Itachi at the hips with his legs in an attempt to bring him closer; he was so desperate to feel his Aniki touch him all over he could barely control himself. The first jerk of Itachi's hand on his cock sent an electric shock down his spine. He threaded his fingers through Itachi's hair and tugged him into a fiery kiss, licking and nipping at his lips and tongue. Both of them moaned into the kiss and grinded against the other. The rhythm from years past had been set and could never be broken.

"Itachi-nii, I can't...I can't..." Sasuke tossed his head and mewled loudly. He felt himself getting higher and higher, nearly reaching that one perfect crest where everything was warm and beautiful.

Itachi slowed down his strokes and carefully removed his hand entirely. He _definitely_ couldn't have Sasuke finish up so quickly. He trailed hungry kisses from his neck to the hollow of his hip and back to his nipple- endlessly hungry for more of his baby brother's skin. He couldn't get that beautiful sound out of his mind and he loved the way it felt in his ears. That one perfect moan...

"No! What're you-" Sasuke's words cut off into a sharp gasp.

Itachi put three fingers to Sasuke's lips.

"Suck on them," he said. Sasuke happily complied, making the gesture as wanton as he could. His eyes blazed with lust, his face flushing. He was ready. Itachi yanked his pants down past his ass with some help from Sasuke. Once his leaking erection was fully exposed, Sasuke's stomach couldn't help but flutter at the impending excitement.

"Do it, please," Sasuke whined. He couldn't wait any more. Itachi needed to take care of him _now._

Itachi slid his hand down Sasuke's stomach slowly, making a teasing trail from the base to the tip of his cock. He taunted Sasuke's entrance for a moment, carefully licking at the head of his dick and earning a soft mewl from Sasuke, before pushing the first finger inside. Sasuke slid down on it comfortably with a softening expression. This was his element. Itachi, his wonderful and all-perfect big brother, was his element.

He pushed the second in, inciting little discomfort. Itachi moved them in and out gently, spreading them to open his brother's entrance just enough. Sasuke mewled and pressed himself on to Itachi's digits. They quickly established a rhythm that had Sasuke moaning and begging for more. His head thrashed from side to side, his breaths short and harsh.

"Aniki," he moaned, his voice strained. "Please, more!"

With a raspy chuckle, Itachi easily added a third finger, curling them in the way he knew would give his baby brother the most pleasure. He knew exactly where to press, where to feel, where to touch. Sasuke's body was familiar territory. It was a place he knew he'd never tire of.

"Oh God," Sasuke cried, arching his back and pushing his hips back. Stars exploded behind his eyelids that fluttered shut. A scorching hot fire raced through his veins, spreading its heat through his entire body. He wanted- no, _needed_ more.

Kakashi watched from his seat, his eyes half-lidded and arousal quickly setting in. The boys looked so beautiful together, so perfect...how could anyone ever think of tearing them apart? They would be lost without the other, completely and utterly lost.

Itachi withdrew his fingers from Sasuke's stretched entrance with an audible _pop._ Sasuke whined at the loss of his big brother's wonderful fingers, but squirmed in anticipation once the elder unbuttoned his slacks. He pulled his cock out and stroked it a couple of times, a slow smile breaking across his face.

"Do you want me inside you?" He asked, his voice so low and husky it barely sounded like his own.

"Yes," Sasuke gasped, nodding fervently.

"How much?"

"Aniki, please!" Sasuke cried. "I _need_ you"

Satisfied with this response, Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke slowly, passionately. The younger moaned as he felt the head of Itachi's cock rubbing against his entrance. He couldn't wait to feel his brother inside him. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many nights they physically expressed their love, he would never grow tired of it. He needed his brother. He needed him more than air, more than water...more than _anything._

Itachi pushed in slowly. Even after all this time, he still worried about hurting Sasuke. Kakashi could see how careful he was being, though Sasuke pushed his hips back in an effort to make him move faster. Their lips stayed melded together as Itachi thrust the rest of the way inside. Sasuke broke their lips apart with a small mewl once he was completely full. He opened his eyes and gazed at Kakashi while his brother pulled out slowly, then pushed back in. Sasuke's mouth fell open and the cutest moan escaped as his brother brushed against his spot. Kakashi's eyes locked with his. The man watched absolute pleasure overtake his young student's face, and at such a wonderful sight his own hand found itself wrapped around his arousal, fisting it in time with Itachi's thrusts.

"Haah, A-Aniki..." Sasuke bit his lip and scrunched his face, but his eyes stayed locked with his teacher's. Itachi continued to thrust slowly, but soon his hips picked up speed. Sasuke's mouth went slack at the onslaught of pleasure. "F-Faster!" He cried, screwing his eyes shut and finally breaking eye-contact with Kakashi.

Itachi leaned down, his head buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck. His breathing was hot and heavy against the sensitive skin. The elder's thrusts continued to pick up speed until Sasuke was crying out so loudly Kakashi was almost worried someone would hear him. But he soon reminded himself that it was after hours and no one would be here to catch them.

"Sasuke..." Itachi moaned. He knew he was close, so close. He snaked his hand down to fist Sasuke's cock and that's all it took to send him over the edge. Sasuke arched his back with the sweetest moan as he came, coating himself and Itachi's hand with his cum. Itachi's hips stilled as Sasuke's walls clenched and unclenched around him, milking his cock for everything it had. Both boys were completely lost in mind-numbing pleasure. Everything felt so right when they were together, connected like this. They never wanted it to end.

At the sight of both boys reaching their climax, Kakashi came as well, spilling his seed over his hand. He panted as he tried to come down from such a powerful orgasm. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open after a few moments and he smiled lazily at his teacher.

"Can I stay with him?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I wouldn't dream of tearing you two apart."

"Thank you," Sasuke breathed.

Itachi moved so he was face-to-face with his baby brother and smiled. Sasuke met his fiery eyes. The elder leaned down and kissed him slowly. It was an action so full of love it left Kakashi speechless.

They really were perfect together.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, come again!**


End file.
